dad is my hero
by kookiemochi
Summary: #4: father. Tak ada ayah yang sempurna, tapi dia adalah ayah terbaik sedunia yang bisa kuminta. [draco malfoy's belated birthday fic] [nulis random 2017]


**dad is my hero**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

draco lucius & scorpius hyperion malfoy.

written for draco malfoy's belated birthday & nulis random 2017

prompt #4: _father_

* * *

 _there is no perfect fathers in the world._

* * *

Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia, Scorpius sangat tahu.

Pepatah lama yang herannya masih diingat dan diucapkan dari mulut satu generasi ke generasi selanjutnya. Pepatah yang eksis sejak zaman baheula, sampai zaman modern.

Jika manusia saja tak ada yang sempurna, bagaimana bisa ada ayah yang sempurna?

Tidak. Tak ada satupun ayah di dunia yang sempurna.

Scorpius tersenyum. Tipis.

* * *

 _._

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya, merupakan sosok yang cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat dunia sihir.

Tak setenar Ron Weasley, dan jelas tak sepopuler Harry Potter.

Tapi ia terkenal.

Dan ia dikenal bukan karena ia memenangkan suatu penghargaan. Ia dikenal bukan karena ia bertindak sebagai seorang pahlawan. Ia jelas tidak dikenal sebagai penyumbang jasa dan pengabdi teguh kementerian.

Ia dikenal sebab ia menanggung aib keluarga.

Aib yang menghancurkan reputasi masyhur keluarga Malfoy dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Pengabdi Pangeran Kegelapan. Pelayan setia Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tangan kanan Voldemort.

Semua sebutan itu tercetak dan terus melekat, seberapa keras perjuangan Draco untuk menghapusnya.

* * *

 _my dad is different. very different._

* * *

Scorpius sering membandingkan Draco diam-diam dengan ayah teman-temannya, sebenarnya.

Draco tidak seperti Harry Potter yang memberikan anaknya begitu banyak benda keren. Peta Perampok untuk James, Jubah Gaib untuk Al, dan Deluminator untuk Lily.

Draco jelas bukan Ronald Weasley yang tanpa ragu memperlihatkan afeksi kepada anaknya di depan umum. Ciuman untuk Rose dan pelukan untuk Hugo.

Draco sangat berbeda dengan George Weasley yang mampu menciptakan lelucon untuk membuat anak-anaknya tertawa. Fred sering kali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Roxanne selalu kesulitan menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Neville. Draco tak pernah mengajarkan hal yang spesifik pada Scorpius, tidak seperti Neville yang giat menanamkan rasa cinta Herbologi kepada Alyssa, Frank, dan Alicia.

Draco berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

* * *

 _no love is greater than that of a father for his son._

* * *

Tapi sama seperti ayah-ayah lainnya, Scorpius tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia.

Scorpius ingat.

Ketika dia masih bayi, Draco menolak menitipkan Scorpius pada peri rumah atau _babysitter_ dan malah mengurusnya dengan telaten. Memandikannya, menggantikan bajunya, mengajaknya bermain, semua itu dilakukan Draco sampai ia berumur tiga tahun.

Draco selalu melindunginya. Menjaganya.

Membesarkannya, mengawasinya tumbuh dan berkembang. Memberinya nasehat, agar ia tak berakhir seperti ayahnya yang mengecewakan.

Ia memasukkan semua perkataan ayahnya dalam hati. Selalu.

* * *

 _any man can be a father but it takes a special person to be a dad._

* * *

Scorpius berdoa.

Entah kepada siapa.

Entah itu kepada Merlin, Circe, Salazar, Tuhan Yesus, atau siapapun.

Doanya singkat, tapi bermakna.

 _Buatlah aku menjadi sesosok ayah seperti Dad, jika sudah tiba saatnya nanti._

Semoga doanya terkabulkan.

* * *

 _i am as lucky as can be for the world's best dad belongs to me._

* * *

"Dad?"

Bisikannya lirih, menggema di ruang kerja ayahnya yang sepi. Kakinya menapak pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini. Lagi."

Di depan jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman depan Manor, ayahnya tertidur damai. Wajahnya pucat, matanya dilingkari warna hitam tipis.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras, seperti biasa. Padahal hari ini hari ulangtahunmu. Apa kau sebegitu sibuknya sampai lupa?"

Berdecak sebal, Scorpius menyelipkan sebuah kotak hitam beludru diantara tumpukan dokumen ayahnya. Juga sebuah kotak besar yang terbungkus kertas kado hijau Slytherin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dad. Semoga panjang umur. Sehat selalu. Pekerjaanmu dilancarkan. Dan aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih sering."

"Kau tahu, kau memang bukan ayah yang sempurna, tapi kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia. Setidaknya, untukku. Maaf aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu."

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat keramat ayahnya, Scorpius berkata, "aku mencintaimu, Dad. Sangat dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Tanpa tahu mata kelabu Draco terbuka perlahan, penuh rasa haru yang membuncah.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, _Son_."

* * *

 _a dad is someone who holds you when you cry, scolds you when you break the rules, shines with pride when you succeed, and has faith on you even when you fail._

* * *

 **happy belated birthday, drake! semakin deket sama scorp, jadi calon ayah mertua yang baik buat rose, jalin hubungan baik sama keluarga weasley/potter, dan stay strong walaupun istrimu udah meninggal.**


End file.
